


Smile For Me

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [9]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Reno attempts to cheer up Yazoo.
Relationships: Reno/Yazoo (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 1





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Again from AFF written around 2005/6.

You look like shit,” said Reno leaning against the doorway and looking in on the exam room 

Yazoo lifted his head slightly. He was sitting on the exam table with his legs hanging over the side and staring at the floor. “Go away Reno, I don’t need for my day to get any worse.”

“Aw come on now. How could your day get any worse with me around?” This time Yazoo raised his head and narrowed his eyes at Reno who laughed, “You so look like a girl when you do that.”

“I am not a girl!” Yazoo raised his voice and pulled his robe back to show Reno, “See, how can I be a girl with these.”

Reno’s eyes centered on the exposed cock and balls of the young man in front of him. “Hmm, no girl with those all right. But there’s something about you that makes me think of you as a girl.”

Yazoo recovered himself, and lowered his head again, his hair falling forward to cover his face.

“See there you go again,” said Reno moving forward reaching out his hand to cup Yazoo’s chin and pull it up to look into his eyes, “Acting all girly again. You’re so cute.”

“Reno, please,” Yazoo attempted to push his hand away, but Reno swiped the hand and continued to hold him.

“I hear Tseng paid you a visit, did he hurt you?”

“Hurt me?”

Reno let go but held his eyes, “You know, he didn’t beat you up did he? I saw some marks on you when you shifted the robe.”

Yazoo looked down again, “No he didn’t beat me up.”

“But those marks…”

The eyes rose again, “I got nothing I did not deserve.”

“Then why are you here?” Reno crossed his arms.

“I was sick remember, he ordered me here.”

“Oh… yeah. So is something up?”

Yazoo let free a single laugh and was shaking his head, “You could say that.”

Reno cocked his head to the side in question.

“Later. I want to get out of here and go home.”

Reno nodded and got out of the way so that Yazoo could get off the table and go for his clothes. But like all hospital gowns, there was a slit in the back and when Yazoo bent to retrieve his clothes, Reno saw the slim ass and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Yazoo disappeared behind a screen, but Reno could see his shadow behind it, and could not stop watching how gracefully the young man dressed. He wiped the drool from his lips and felt tightness in his pants. Realizing what he was doing he quickly slipped around the doorway and stood there against the wall desperately trying to think of all the things that turned him off in the world.

“Oh there you are,” said Yazoo coming out of the room.

Reno slipped from the wall and walked beside him as they left the building, his eyes continually straying to Yazoo. “It’s still early; wouldn’t you rather go for a drink?”

Yazoo stopped and looked at Reno, “With you?”

“Of course with me. What’s wrong with that? You’ve come out with us before.”

“Us meaning all of you I work with. Not with you alone.”

“So what are you afraid of, my reputation?”

“What with drinking or your non ability to pick up girls?” Yazoo almost smiled.

“Just because I like to enjoy myself doesn’t make me a drunk, and I can pick up girls when I want to, it’s just--. Anyway, would you?”

“Fine. Anywhere but Seventh Heaven.”

Reno smiled, “Oh I know lots of other places.”

Yazoo rolled his eyes. Of course he would.

They got into Reno’s jeep and drove to the place. He pulled up outside and led Yazoo inside. 

There was music playing in the background, blue lights soothing the whole atmosphere of the place. A few people sat drinking together at the bar and a few more in booths around the side. Reno led them to a booth towards the back away from all the others. They sat and soon a waitress came for their orders. Reno ordered some exotically named drink while Yazoo went for something non alcoholic, much to Reno’s disappointment.

The drinks came and they sat there sipping quietly listening to the music, though Reno was watching Yazoo the whole time.

“Stop that will you.”

“Stop what?”

“Staring at me.”

“Oh come on Yazoo, you’re the best looking person here, who else am I going to look at?”

“The waitress is pretty enough.”

“She’s taken.”

“So why did you bring me here?”

“Well because… we’ve never spent any time alone… I mean together… just you and me.”

“That’s because you are always insulting me, or trying to play pranks on me.”

Reno remembered the green jelly incident. He smiled despite himself, “You had it coming. You hardly ever smile, you’re so uptight all the time and I wanted to see if I could do it. And I did.” Yazoo nodded and watched the bubbles in his drink. “I’d rather be your friend than your enemy.”

Yazoo looked at him then, “You want in my pants, don’t you?”

“What!” Reno tried to look shocked.

“Don’t worry, everybody does eventually. It’s a part of who I am,” Yazoo went back to staring at his drink.

“I’m sorry,” said Reno. 

Yazoo was pretty sure he had never heard the man use that word before. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t.”

“It’s just that… I thought you were…gorgeous the first time I saw you and you called me that name.”

“Name?” Yazoo tried to recall, “You mean peon?”

“Yeah that.”

Yazoo turned to look him in the face, “You don’t know what it means, do you?”

Reno shrugged, “Something nasty?”

Yazoo smiled.

Reno gasped. 

“What?” asked Yazoo.

“Do that again.”

“What?”

“Smile for me.”

Yazoo turned away. “No.”

“Damn it Yazoo, you are the most beautiful person in the world I swear. But when you smile... when you smile it makes my heart want to burst with joy for seeing it.”

Yazoo did a half smile and laughed, “You are an idiot.”

“Yeah, I know that. But I’d still like to see you smile for me.”

“And what do I get in return?”

Reno stopped and tried to think. “I’ll stop picking on you?”

“No. Then life would be too dull.”

Reno’s mouth fell open. Yazoo smiled again.

“Oh yeah, just like that.”

“You still want to get in my pants?”

“More than anything.”

“You don’t get much action, do you?”

Reno grimaced and shrugged.

Yazoo graced him with another smile as he turned in the seat, “Right here, right now.”

Again Reno’s mouth fell open as he took in the pose of the man in front of him. The leather seat was wide enough and Yazoo was inviting him to do something he had dreamed of doing since the first time he had seen him. Yazoo would never know just how much their fight together had turned him on. And he was majorly turned on right then. 

He watched as Yazoo reached over and began to unzip his pants. He slid to the back of the seat to allow him better access; his eyes locked with the others, Yazoo’s face coming closer until their lips joined. To Reno it was the sweetest taste ever, and he wanted more, but the hand that suddenly wrapped around his cock had him throwing his head back in a gasp of absolute pleasure especially when Yazoo rubbed a finger over the head and he almost squealed.

“Who sounds like a girl now?” said Yazoo into Reno’s ear.

“Do that again and I’ll cum right now.”

Yazoo sat back, but Reno was relieved to see that he was reaching for his own pants. Reno was mesmerized as he watched Yazoo unzip himself and peel the tight material from his hip’s as he lifted his groin up. His eyes centering on the half hard cock he had glimpsed before as the pants slid down to Yazoo’s knees. He reached forward then to help pull them all the way off, not caring in the least of where they were and that they could be seen at any moment by anyone. Nothing else existed for him then, but Yazoo. He locked lips with him again before moving his mouth to an ear, “Do you have anything?” He pulled back and saw a half smile, he wanted another full one.

“The pant’s, in the pocket.”

Reno looked down at them on the floor where he had discarded them. “Be right back.” He slid beneath the table and reached into the pocket, finding a small tube there. It didn’t surprise him. As he rose he saw that Yazoo had laid himself along the seat and was slowly undoing his shirt. He rose faster and hit his head on the table. “Ow!” he cried, clutching at the pain before crouching down to get out from under the table much safer. He sat on the other seat one hand on his head, the other clutching the lube his eyes surveying the mostly naked body before him, the shirt flipped aside to reveal his chest, one leg raised against the back of the seat, the other off the seat almost touching the floor.

“Are you just going to sit there and stare or are you going to do something with that?” Yazoo indicted the hard cock riding just above his undone pants.

Reno let go of his head and raised himself to pull his own pants down a bit further before sliding around and as close as he could to Yazoo, slicking fingers as he went. He was so hard and aching he knew there was no more time for any more foreplay, he reached between Yazoo’s ass and rubbed against his hole before sliding a finger inside. Yazoo welcomed him in and he watched Yazoo’s face as he moved it around inside him glad the silver haired man was so sensitive there. He slid another finger in, needing to get on with it as fast as he could, because he wanted to cum so badly just at the sight before him. It was taking all his effort to hold it off, because he really, really wanted to get inside that gorgeous body, like he had in so many of his very wet dreams. He slid his free hand up and over Yazoo’s nipples, pleased to see that they were just as sensitive, the sounds Yazoo was making urging him on. The third finger was pushing in and out with the others and he knew he couldn’t wait any longer.

He pulled his fingers out, hurriedly slicked his cock knelt on the seat and lifted Yazoo’s hip, the knees rising as he slid home in one quick stroke. He groaned out loud when Yazoo enveloped him in tight heat and stiffened in an effort to stop himself from cumming straight away. Once in control he slowly lowered himself feeling Yazoo’s free leg wrap around him and bump him on the butt. He was shaking hard with the effort of holding himself back; he just couldn’t cum now, not now!

He slid his arm under Yazoo’s shoulder taking his weight onto it while his other hand reached for the other’s face.

“You okay?” asked Yazoo feeling his shaking and tension.

“I’m tryin’ not to cum.”

“I can see that. Relax, go slow.”

“Easy for you to say,” said Reno as he pulled back slowly, but was soon plunging back in. It seemed to have helped though, so he continued what he was doing until the tension had passed and he was able to move more freely, and he moved his mouth down to nibble at any part of Yazoo his mouth could reach. Still he knew he would not last long, and began pumping harder into the willing body, the sounds of their coupling on the leather seat so loud that Reno didn’t care who heard his moans and groans, or Yazoo’s mewls and cries. Reno stared down at Yazoo who had his eyes squeezed shut.

“Open…your…eyes,” he pleaded. Yazoo tried and got them open as far as he could. “Smile...for...me...make…me…cum.”

“Hit…me…there,” demanded Yazoo.

Reno understood and changed his angle trying to find…Yazoo arched, “Again!”

Reno thrust hard, knowing he couldn’t last much longer, Yazoo’s hands clutched tightly at his shoulders, “Again!”

He knew this would be it and he thrust in hard hitting that spot once more having Yazoo squeeze down on him. He groaned loudly as he came, feeling Yazoo spurt against him, but his eyes centered on Yazoo’s face as it slid back from its arch and he graced Reno with the much wanted smile. Reno thrust again more cum erupting from him, “Yes!!!”

They came to a stop Reno collapsed atop the other, neither able to move, the place was dead quiet. It was obvious that everyone in the place knew what had occurred. Then Reno’s phone rang. He pulled out of Yazoo so fast he fell on his naked ass onto the cold seat, then he was reaching for his pants, lying wrapped at his knees, trying to get the phone out.

“Yes,” he grated out when he got it activated.

He wiped the sweat off his face as he listened to the person on the other side and nodded all along.

“I’ll find him, we’ll be there.” He pressed off the call and shook his head. “Boss wants us.”

Yazoo leaned down and rescued his pants from the floor. “Then we’d better go,” he said.

Reno was busily pulling his pants up and wiping at Yazoo’s cum with his shirt tails, “Damn what am I going to do?”

“Use the rest room silly,” said Yazoo gently as he moved off to use it himself, the pants sitting over his arm. 

Reno watched the naked ass disappear into the men’s room and quickly got up to follow.

A few minutes later they both emerged fully dressed and cleaned up to see every eye in the place staring at them. Yazoo merely raised his head and walked right past them, while Reno scurried past throwing money onto the counter as they passed. “That should cover… everything.” 

Then they disappeared.

To be continued…


End file.
